The Heartbreaker
by Mika-sama
Summary: [For mild swearing and suggestive themes.] What do you do when you've got a failing farm, and are in love with two girls? Break one's heart. And make the other very happy.
1. Default Chapter

The Heartbreaker; By: Mika  
  
I feel like I am.. all alone.  
  
It's kind of cold this evening; fall isn't my favorite season... Oh well, I finished cutting the grass in my field. I've got over nine hundred rolls of fodder now. Very little money, but at least my horse, sheep, and cow won't die from starvation. I might. I should be ashamed of myself. Really, courting two girls at once. And when I can barely support myself. I'm not good at being a farmer. Maybe I should just go back to the city, and work at one of the bars? Yeah.. But, I made a promise. So I guess I'll stick it out.  
  
But still two girls. I hear Muffy's free as well, but she's kind of.. Flaky to put it nicely. She's got a hot body, but a slow brain. If I marry someone, they've got to be able to help me with this farm. It's so difficult. I planted only seven crops this last season. Summer. I sold them, had to buy medicine for the sheep. And the cow. Thank god the horse hasn't gotten sick yet. Not too mention any of my chickens.  
  
Two girls. Nami and Celia. I love them both. Celia is so down to earth, and she knows a lot about plants, working for Vesta must do that. I have the feeling that Marlin has feelings for Celia. She is so cute, big brown eyes, and that beautiful hair. But what's with the bandanna? Is she bald under it or something? Now Nami, she's a little cold. I think she does that just to push me away. So she won't fall for me. She is so beautiful. Bright red hair, well maybe it's a little orange.. Oh well, it doesn't matter. She's adorable. And I love her...  
  
"Oh hello!" It's Celia, I went to open the door, and there she was. Standing in the doorway. I feel kind of bad, I was thinking about Nami. And I had come to ask Celia out on a date. She looks a little scared, I think I startled her. She tilts her head at me, "So.. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Come with me." I tell her, not the best way to ask for a date. Smooth. Real smooth.  
  
"Celia can't go anywhere. She has to go shopping." It's Marlin; he's come out of the storeroom. He's glaring at me, like usual. Those dark eyes like daggers against me. I smile and scratch my head. Damn.  
  
Now Vesta's joined us. She's looking at Celia, frowning a little. Her voice is calm though, "Celia are you still here?"  
  
"It's him that's holding her up." Marlin snaps, pointing at me. I want to smack him. Or punch him. Why is he so nosy? Why does he care? 'Cause he's got feelings for Celia, that's what I think anyway. Poor Marlin, he doesn't have a chance.  
  
"He is not, Marlin it's none of your business!" Celia snaps back. She looks as annoyed as I feel. I smile. That's my girl. Get him Celia. No, I can't let her take all the blame. I did stop her. Oh the pains of being chivalrous.  
  
"It's my fault." I hear my voice saying. Why am I doing this? I can see that smug look on Marlin's face. Like he's won some kind of fight. Is there a war between us Marlin? Are we fighting for Celia? Don't you realize it's a game? Love is a game. And I'm going to win. Aw, sweet Celia. Adore me.  
  
"Oh.. You didn't have to.." Celia's telling me. Looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. I smile and scratch my head. What am I supposed to say? I've already said enough. She's still smiling at me. And then she says, "Let's go together until I have to go."  
  
I nod, and we start off. I walk her into town. And then she leaves. I'm standing there, watching her. She's so cute. And then my mind wanders back to Nami. I wonder where she is. And then I see her from the corner of my eye. Heading into the bar. I follow, there she is. Sitting at the counter. Her feet up on it. One has to smile at her. She's so adorable. My precious Nami. Am I obsessed? Maybe a little. I walk up to her, "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure, no one else is." She replies, and I sit down. She's looking at me. Expectantly. What should I do? What should I ask? Should I say? I have no idea. I must have mumbled something about why I was there because she's smiling at him. Saying, "So that's why you moved here. So tell me about the farm, is it making any money?"  
  
Why is she asking me about money? Does she need money? I'll give her every last cent I have. Oh yeah, I'm a little obsessed. Just a little. I shrug and play it cool saying, "I haven't kept track."  
  
She chuckles at me. Oh that beautiful sound. It's so rich, like a caress against my skin. Nami, my beautiful precious Nami. Hey, she's leaving. Did she tell me goodbye? I can't remember, I was revealing in her beautiful laugh. Damn, I should pay more attention. I shake my head and start to leave. And then Muffy catches my attention. She's pouting and saying, "Oh no! I forgot to have Nami pay for her drinks!"  
  
"I'll pay." It fell from my lips almost instantly. I winced; it came to over two hundred gold. What does this girl drink? I sighed, and looked into my now almost empty wallet. No bird feed this week. It's a good thing I bought extra last week. Thinking ahead, is always and a good thing. I shook my head a moment and sighed. Life was a little hard. I hope that the seed maker that Daryl gave me makes me some money. What does the crazy thing do anyway? I guess I'll see when I my trees bare me some fruit.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. DUN DUN DUN. Who's it going to be? Nami or Celia? 3 


	2. Don't You Have Some Work to Do?

The Heartbreaker, chapter two. Mika   
  
Reviewers Read Back.  
  
Kirjava Deamon; Heheh. Thanks, glad you like the idea. And it's based off of the game that I'm playing. MY game. And I'm not doing too well right now. My poor animals are dying. wails. You know? It took me forever to find where the fodder went to when you cut it.. :/ I felt so stupid. Heheh. Nami rocks!  
  
Red Sonic: Mmn. This isn't one of my "better" works. Because it's Fanfiction. I don't read much FF.. Or write much of it. But after seeing one of the scenes, where the girl's heart gets broken, I decided to write this. But as I was saying, I don't write or read too much FF. Because I don't like it. I feel most of it is a waste of time. (That sonic section full of pure crap you were talking about.) And when a writer can REALLY write they should spend more time on original works. Which is usually better then fanfiction. ;; Because most fanfiction writers can't write. I haven't read any of your stuff yet. Been.. uh.. busy. Yeah. (I slept all day. P ) Anyway, I thank you for your review. Yeah, I don't have a beta-reader for my original stuff, so it had more typos, and such. Because it's longer, more in-depth, and thick. And I don't like to reread my stuff.. For some reason. Well, I do just not the original stuff I write. (Especially Bees in the Grass.) But I won't get into that. Thank you for the review, and I'll put in a bit more personality to Tekkia. (That's what I named him.) However, for the most part, the dialogue is going to stick to what was in the script. ) Later on I'll add in the Cut signs with Daryll and such. laughing so hard. There was one today that was soo funny! Anyways, this is getting long.  
  
... : Umn.. Actually no, he isn't. I believe that Celia is just someone that moved in with them. When you decide to Marry Celia, Vesta threatens you and says that Celia is LIKE a daughter to her, but isn't. (And no this isn't a hint. I've played the game so that I could see how each, other then Muffy. shiver. would react to you getting married to someone else.)  
  
Jarrod: ) Thanks love.  
  
Mika (Roxi.)  
  
A.N. Before I start the chapter, I realize I screwed up. And put in Nami's, two hearts cut scene, instead of her one heart cut scene. So this chapter will be dedicated to Nami's first Cut scene ;; sweatdrops. And what I did in reaction to it.  
  
Don't you have work to do?  
  
Nami, beautiful redheaded, cold Nami. She is so.. cold. I can only laugh at my thoughts, trying to ignore my growling stomach as I walk from my house. Wondering what to do after I water my crops. And feeding my animals. Scratching my head a little I look around. And there she is that beautiful redheaded Goddess of Ice. Nami.  
  
"Uh.. hello.." I have wave to her a little. Wondering what she's doing here. She's leaning against the fence to my field. The cow is walking around, how did she get out? I have no idea. Maybe Takakura let her own. The sheep is out as well. Did I leave them outside? I hope not. Sighing a little I walk up to Nami. She hasn't turned around to talk to me. I tap her on the shoulder a moment. Smiling at her.  
  
"Uh. I didn't come here to see you or anything." She states coldly, staring up at me. Maybe she thinks I've got a girlfriend? She's got beautiful eyes. I wish she'd smile at me. I just stand there and stare at her. Scratching my head a little. Watching her. I shake my head at her a moment. She sighs at me and scratches her head back. We both seem to do that a lot. It's a match made in heaven! I smile at her. And she says, "I don't need anything.. You should get back to work."  
  
That hurt a lot, I blink at her. Sighing I guess I mumbled something. Because she's leaving again. Why is always leaving so quickly? Strange girl that Nami. But so beautiful. But you know beauty isn't the only thing. There's more to do it then that. One has to have a brain. Well there's, Celia. She's got an excellent brain. And she's beautiful too! Aw, beautiful Celia. I wonder what she's doing now.  
  
I move over to my crops. I'm a little obsessive about them. More then I am about Nami or Celia. I water them at least four times a day. Obsessively. I move over to them: five strawberries, five carrots, and five sweet potatoes. What am I going to do with all that food? I haven't planted so much since I moved into this town. My stomach growled loudly at me. But I have nothing to put into it. So I do my best to ignore it. I can't do anything about it right now. Soon, soon I'll have fifteen different vegetables to eat. My mouth waters, and I start to get dizzy. I sway for several minutes. I can barely keep myself standing. I'll go back to sleep as soon as I finish feeding the cow. And the sheep, and the horse.  
  
I'm so tired, and so hungry. What am I going to do? I'll have to fishing after I rest. Hard to keep my eyes open..  
  
TBC  
  
AN. I realize this is very short. But it was only one Cut Scene. ;; shrugs. The next Chapter will be better, I promise. 3 Ooh, look I branched out a little! Put something that wasn't in the script! And I put in character quirks! (I do obsessively water my crops by the way. I water the trees I've planted like five-six times a day. Depending if I've gone up to the Ruins to dig or not.) ) Anyway, review. Tell me what you think. What you would like to see added and such.  
  
Mika 


End file.
